


City Lights——Ice Queen

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: CITY Lights边兴系列文第二篇全文贴合歌词，建议配合食用，当然有兴趣的可以找一下贴合点*异能设定*意识流





	City Lights——Ice Queen

边伯贤还记得他和张艺兴第一次“约会”，在联盟的治疗室里。  
联盟依仗异能者，却又鄙视异能者。  
他们惧怕异能者。  
他们攀附强大，又奴役弱小。  
那天边伯贤刚交了任务拿了报酬，也不在意自己手上的伤，就准备离开大厅。  
他被一个男孩儿叫住了。  
他怯生生的，一身白色的实验服，眸子盈着水光，脖颈上带着电击项圈。  
他问边伯贤：“您需要治疗吗？带有光因子的血液凝和很慢，容易感染。”  
他长得实在好看，声音也轻轻软软讨人喜欢。  
边伯贤鬼使神差跟他走进了医疗室。  
里面的武装人员安排边伯贤坐下，核对了男孩儿项圈上的数字编号，关闭了电击，机械的报出需要记录的数据。  
“10号张艺兴。能力治愈。治疗对象，异能者04。”  
这是边伯贤第一次看见被奴役的异能者。  
他们拉过男孩儿白皙漂亮的手一把按在冰水中，看得边伯贤双手一麻。  
张艺兴只是小小惊呼了一声，咬着双唇，一直忍耐到嘴唇发紫，才被人粗暴地推向边伯贤。  
他双手的关节冻得青紫，自己却浑然不觉地向边伯贤道歉。  
“对不起。可能会很冷，但是一下就好了。”  
他的手搭上边伯贤的手臂，冷得他肌肉都快抽筋了。  
边伯贤皱着眉头看后面的人，那些人左右思量得罪不起，便解释道：“10是异能者和人类的结合种，以前受过一些刺激，继承的治愈异能受到影响，只有在低温状态下缓减人体活性才能完美使用。”  
再追问也无果，张艺兴已经结束了治疗，飞速挪开手，也不暖暖手，就安静垂在身体两侧，等着人来开启电击项圈。  
有什么东西叩击着边伯贤的内心，让他伸手从武装分子手里抢过人搂在怀里，双手拢着他的手，往他掌心呵气。  
“以后别让他这样了。联盟难道还缺一个治疗员吗？”  
武装分子看着他，不好说什么，但眼里的厌恶谁都读得懂。  
肩膀被有些冷的眼泪浸湿了。  
边伯贤笑一声，一团光在指尖凝结，越来越刺眼。  
“我跟联盟要人，拿下个目标的人头换。”他抬起下巴，扫视一圈，“我回来之后要看见他摘了脖子上这玩意儿等我。要是我发现他又做了这种事……”  
他悠悠把光放进张艺兴手心里要他捧着暖手。  
“那就拿你们的人头换。”  
后来张艺兴成为了联盟批准的“04专用医疗员”。  
他以为边伯贤只是同情他。  
可边伯贤说，不啊，我对你那是一见钟情。

他把见面叫做约会，受了伤也不让张艺兴把手泡进冰水里给他治，还会带着他去看联盟外的各个地方。  
他给张艺兴一个信物，耳垂上永远闪着微光的装饰。  
他说，只要我不死，它就会一直亮。  
如果你想找我，我就能知道。  
无论身处何地，几时几分，我都会立刻赶到你身边。  
张艺兴笑了，脸上有边伯贤最爱的两个酒窝。  
他记得第一次看张艺兴笑的时候以为自己呼吸都要停止了，不忍心破坏这样美丽的画面。  
他的心脏撞击着胸膛，急促又紧张。  
他吻上张艺兴的时候，真的连呼吸都停止了。  
好像飘零的树叶也静止在半空。  
张艺兴皮肤很凉，双唇也是凉的，铭刻在边伯贤感官里。  
冻结了。  
张艺兴睁开眼时是那么艳丽明亮，是冰雪中融开的花。  
不会对着他人微笑的冰雪女王，对着他，露出了温柔羞涩的微笑。

他在废墟里。被人算计了。  
到处是光芒散逸的血液，流淌在碎石之上。  
边伯贤一动也不能动，全身被浸泡在麻木的炽热感中。  
好痛。  
他该料想到的。  
异能者并不是所向披靡。  
他也是肉做的人心，绕指柔能绞碎，百炼钢也可锤裂。  
他心里也有记挂的人。  
“张……艺兴……”

说起来边伯贤也不是没在外面听到过关于张艺兴的风言风语。  
大多是觉得他不好的。  
他心里清楚得很，有些人自己没本事，背后单凭十指如刀巧舌如簧，铺天盖地的诬蔑与谣言也好要人性命。  
他堵得了一张嘴却堵不了一百张。  
有人是嫉妒张艺兴摘了项圈背后有了靠山，也有人眼热边伯贤手里拿着大把的资源却偏偏护着一个异类人。  
人性本就不善。  
反正他边伯贤只信张艺兴亲口讲的话。  
他的张艺兴真的像是冰做的人儿，不去接触时冷得很，但一旦感受到一点点温暖，就全化作半池春水。  
张艺兴开口讲身世，是在一个聒噪的夜晚。  
有人要出逃，有人闹自杀，外面哭闹一片。  
张艺兴身上发冷，边伯贤也不讲话，只是把他抱在怀里暖着。  
他等他开口，一天一月一年，一辈子不讲，那就等一辈子。  
“10这个编号，原本是妈妈的，在我六岁的时候，她死了，所以给了继承她异能的我。”  
边伯贤握住他的手放在两人中间，手心扣着手心，胸口的温度熨烫着他的手背，边伯贤的心跳一下一下传递过来。  
“他们都说是她要去勾引男人，到头来落得被抛弃的下场。可是她不对我说谎，所以我知道——她像是廉价的商品一样，只因为别人想要，就被随便推出去，不要了又扔回来。”  
他在哭，心跳得那么厉害，像是快要爆炸了。  
“她自杀的时候我就在旁边看着，也没救她。”  
“哪里救得回来啊？”  
人言杀生。  
每天。每个人。每一句话。  
剜得她鲜血淋漓。  
那天好冷。狭小的囚室像是一个冰窖，手上沾到的血冷了就黏在皮肤上，搓掉一层皮也还有颜色。  
他细细地颤抖起来。  
“艺兴。”  
“艺兴。”  
边伯贤抱他，吻他，抽泣吞咽在唇齿之间。  
他可是光啊，炙热得能融化一切冰雪。  
“别想了，好吗？”他说，“交给我吧。”  
把一切都交给我吧。

冰雪女王融化了，束缚他手脚的冰壳被人捂热了。  
风雪消失后，篝火燃尽时。  
天寒地冻下露出的，是春日里初绽的第一枚花蕾。

这次的任务边伯贤没能及时回来，联盟这边口风又紧，张艺兴快急疯了，心里更害怕失去。  
活着的人怕死，死过一次的人不怕死，怕疼。  
耳垂上那点微光断断续续闪烁着，他伸手触碰，越来越冷。  
边伯贤。边伯贤。边伯贤。  
这点微光哪止装饰这么简单。  
只有这两个人才知道的秘密。

夜深了，水汽重，冷。  
血腥味弥漫鼻腔，边伯贤无力地偏过头去。  
这么偏远的地方，也不知道小傻子找得找不到。  
眼前起了层雾，映着张艺兴的样子，他却没了力气再去碰他。  
这个张艺兴在他逐渐黑下去的视野里渐渐模糊，远去。  
只有微光闪烁。

别人陷入爱河便是溺毙。  
他倒好，兴风作浪，搅得春水动荡。

他梦里很暖，有什么东西温柔地盖在身上。  
梦里有张艺兴，晚上盯着夜空出神的样子。  
明明什么也没有。  
边伯贤把外套脱下来给他，跟他说，你看我，我给你变星星。  
他手一挥就是一场流星雨，双眸一笑就散开万里云。  
“许个愿吧。”  
他们踩在雨后的水洼里，倒映着一道道光。  
天都亮了。  
他许的愿，希望我们能一直走下去。  
我和你。

生与死中间有一个灰色地带，它把边伯贤和张艺兴都困在里面，整整一天一夜。  
边伯贤醒过来的时候躺在张艺兴腿上，那人满脸的疲惫，靠着树干睡得正沉。  
这里的战后区，该搜刮的都干净了，一点也不怕有人来。  
边伯贤一点点描摹着张艺兴的轮廓。  
你在我眼中。  
你是我为之奋斗的，世界的真理。  
“……唔……”张艺兴被他转头的动作挠在腿上，“醒了？疼不疼？”  
他有些不安，小心翼翼来碰边伯贤脸上的疤。  
“我给你治了一下，太累了就睡过去了。”  
“我哪有那么娇气。”  
他们互相扶持着站起来，永不言败。  
地平线上升起的太阳，光透过光秃的枯木枝丫落在两人身上。  
脚下没有净土，可是有你在，哪里都是我的人间。

劫后余生。  
某种害怕失去的恐惧促使两人痴缠在一起，唇贴着唇，手扣着手。  
他的冰雪女王，当真水做的，哭起来整个人都是软的。  
咬着的唇边几滴泪水颤动，被边伯贤的低喘震落了。  
暖的。  
他攀着爱人的后背，轻轻避开了伤口，柔软的抚摸却像是点了一把火。  
可是手心里火热地跳动着的，是爱人鲜活的心啊。

张艺兴说要送边伯贤一个礼物。  
“什么呀？”  
“秘密。”  
痒得抓心挠肺。甜得心上悸动。  
后来张艺兴带他去一个荒置的湖边，幼稚地冲进草丛跑了一圈，惊起一大群萤火虫四散逃窜。  
他身上沾着几只，笑吟吟的。  
“伯贤，你看。”  
他想问在远处看像不像当日的流星？  
却被人以吻封缄，只有眼中荧光点点，心上浓墨重彩。  
萤火虫生命只有一周，所以它们的爱情从来不敢止步。

再回联盟已经是四五天后的事情。  
大家都以为边伯贤死了，以为手无寸铁非要跑出去的张艺兴也死了。一个个惊恐的眼神盯着他们，中间有不善者、心虚者，慌忙逃窜。  
张艺兴扯扯边伯贤的衣角：“别看了，走吧。”  
“你知道他们是故意算计，想要我死，最好顺带能把你撵出去，你怎么还来救我？”  
“……你说的什么傻话。站在这里的是鬼吗？”张艺兴回答，“我去救你那是因为我相信你在等我。况且，你才是我唯一的路。”  
对啊。获得过自由的人绝不愿意再被关回牢笼。  
所以边伯贤才是张艺兴唯一的生路。  
他们的双手紧紧交握着，炙热的温度。  
“走吧。”他说，“我们远走高飞。”  
“我和你。”  
去哪里都好。  
冰天雪地，我共你。

其实边伯贤傻傻地对着萤火虫许过愿。  
他说：“让我爱他，永不停止，至死不渝。”

没有什么能再拆散他们，你看——  
云散了，天晴了，冰化了。


End file.
